Love and Hatred
by Teru Kisuke
Summary: Auriel is an angel who considers herself pure and does not associate with demons, but a chance encounter with the Lord of Hatred, Mephisto, changes her perspective on the Eternal Conflict. Auriel finds herself having to form a pact with Mephisto in order to find Itherael. This journey will lead her to places no angel has ventured, and to discover things about demons no angel has...
1. Stranded

Hello everyone, and welcome! If you have a moment, I, the author, would like to briefly tell you about the origin of this story. It originally was in my story called "Angiris: Lenedial's Side Stories," so it was nothing more than a short story tacked onto other short stories I made alongside my main fanfiction story, Angiris, starring many main angels within the Diablo universe alongside my OC, Lenedial. So I made this story about Lenedial's superior, Auriel, meeting the Lord of Hatred, Mephisto.

However, I decided to move it and make it into its own original story, so now it is here, although I still have the first chapter over there. The first chapter is the same, but the second chapter here is new.

I hesitate to tack on a genre to this story. It's not necessarily romance, yet it does have some if not a lot of romance elements in it. I will likely go with more of a "friendship" story, as Auriel being with the Lord of Hatred is very unlikely given their universe, and I sorta like Auriel and Itherael together, but they will definitely still have their interesting interactions, if not borderline convey these other feelings. So I will hesitantly label this story as closer to "Friendship" as well as bits of "Mystery," because this story will definitely delve into the secrets of the Burning Hells, the demons, and their day-to-day lives as I have with the angels in Angiris.

There is no need to have read my other story, "Angiris," before reading this one, so don't worry if you're a new reader. This is its own story. But to those Angiris readers who are curious, I would say this story takes place before the events of Angiris.

Thank you for your patience. Now that you all know its true nature, I hope you all enjoy the story!

* * *

 **Scenario 1: Stranded**

Auriel grimaced when she became separated from her comrades within the battlefields. These caverns extended throughout the valley, and she managed to become separated far. The cave-in blocked her only escape to the skies. The rest she would have to manage on foot. Hopefully her comrades weren't far behind. However, though the council's greatest strength was their unity, she was nowhere defenseless by herself. She grasped her cord of Al'maiesh as if they were whips. Whoever dared face her within these caverns… she would pray for.

Her wanderings brought her into a large circular room. Something wasn't right. The rest of the caverns twisted and intertwined at various angles and degrees, but this room here appeared to be created unnaturally. Yet, there was no furniture, only its irregularly round shape.

" _I see the hopeful one has drifted from her flock."_

Auriel whipped around, hearing a voice. "Who is there?! Show yourself!" The female Archangel felt on edge. Somehow, that voice was demonic, but it was also very familiar… And, if it was, then she had not heard that voice in a very, very long time…

The voice appeared behind her. It jeered, " _You are not overcome with despair yet, are you?"_

Auriel whirled around yet again. She held her cord defensively, prepared to defend herself. However, suddenly, she froze, and the edges of her cord dropped, fluttering to the ground. She fought to maintain her composure. If her eyes were visible, they would have been wide. Stuttering, she called into the darkness. "N...No… It cannot be…!"

Red eyes appeared within the darkness, and a towering form shambled forth. They floated, always remaining upon the edge of the shadows with what little light there was. Large horns projected from their skull, while the rest of their body twisted and swayed. The bones were shown proudly; skin rarely covered their form. After all, it was a testament to _his_ identity… The one and only Lord of Hatred, Mephisto.

His glowing eyes within the darkness sparked briefly like gleaming coals, then settled. " _Surprised to see me, are you not? And after all I did to help your kind… To help_ you _..."_

Auriel stood her ground. She would not be fooled by his words. "You betrayed our pact. You raised Diablo and summoned your forces of Hell. And then the Nephalem defeated you, destroying your soulstone upon the Hellforge." She peered quizzically at his silhouette within the darkness. "With that said… How are you here, within the battlefields of Pandemonium?"

When he turned his head to face her, she got the first sight of his garish features. Signified by the rest of his body, his facial features were skeletal in appearance. His skull was vertically tall… And, as skulls tended to be, he always seemed to be grinning. But, at the angel's question, his glowing crimson eyes narrowed… and the corners of his grin cracked wider. " _Ah, yes, that. You did not seriously believe me to die, did you?"_

"..." He was right. Destroying their soulstones does not necessarily kill them. It may banish them for a short period, but they were always destined to return… Thus was the Eternal Conflict. She gripped her cord tightly. There was no way to win, only to continuously fight until nothing was left.

Luckily, the Greater Evil she faced now was Mephisto, and not Diablo nor Baal. Mephisto was always the most intelligent of the three. He would even go so far as to negotiate with angels if he would benefit from it… Alas, that was not to say he was entirely different. He was one of the three Greater Evils for a reason. She would not let down her guard.

"The rest of the council is nearby," Auriel reasoned. "They will be here any minute."

The Archdemon snickered, then spread his four arms wide. " _Then allow me to keep you…_ company."

"And why would you do that?" the female Archangel responded seriously. If he held ulterior motives, then she would have none of it.

Mephisto was silent for a moment. Then, he emerged from the shadows. Auriel's first instinct was to back away. However, somehow, she got the feeling he was not going to do anything… At least, nothing harmful.

" _My hatred of all living things knows no bounds. You are thus aware the things I hate most in this world are angels."_ He drifted, then, suddenly, he leaned closer. If the demon could see her features, their eyes would have met. " _However… I happen to hate you_ _ **less**_ _."_

Despite their close proximity, the female angel stood defiantly. "You should know more than all others of your kind I would _never_ affiliate myself with a demon… especially those of your ilk."

The male demon chuckled. One of his skeletal arms reached for her hood. " _How cold… Yet, another of your 'ilk' decided to run off with my daughter. Who is to say you would not decide to commit the same?"_

Her fists tightened upon Al'Maiesh. Smoothly, she dodged his advances. "Because I am an Archangel. I have responsibilities, allegiances… and, above all else, I have standards."

The male demon lowered his arm. " _You, who are the kindest of all angels, have always had that sharp tongue when you had need of it. How… charming."_

"How would you know if something is charming?" Auriel shot back. "You, who hate all others?"

His eyes narrowed, but his grin was still present. It was undecipherable what expression he held due to his unfaltering grin. However, he explained himself. " _You seem to have forgotten."_

"Forgotten what?"

" _Who am I?"_

Though she was patient in the Heavens, she would not be patient with him. "I do remember… Mephisto, Lord of Hatred."

Mephisto raised his four arms again. His upper arms formed an X… and his two remaining hands created a heart. However, the heart looked unnatural given his long and gnarled fingers. " _I am the Lord of Hatred. I despise all things…"_ He paused, his crimson eyes narrowing. His grin did not reach them. " _Yes, even myself… I hate myself and my brothers with a passion. However, I simply hate you angels more than I would ever those of my own kind."_ His burning gaze met her hood again. " _But, in knowing Hatred, there are other things I have been created to understand. For the most part, I have known Hatred, along with Destruction and Terror. However… I have also come to know its opposite, which is 'Love.'"_

Auriel scoffed. "What do _you_ know of love?!"

His grin deepened. " _Are you aware of what I have done upon Sanctuary?"_

Her frown within her hood deepened. "Do you refer to the Triune?" He, along with his two brothers, had created a cult upon Sanctuary's soil. The three beings to be worshipped were those whose titles were opposite of the Greater Evils… There was Dialon, the "Spirit of Determination." Then there was Bala, the "Spirit of Creation." And, finally… there was Mefis, the "Spirit of Love."

" _So you do remember."_ The demon raised the hands forming a heart higher. From her vantage point, the heart overlapped the X. " _It was my idea to create personas for my brothers and I. We would make a convincing religion and overtake the world of Sanctuary for our own gain… But, that did not come to be."_ The hands forming the X lowered so only the heart remained. " _In any case, how did you think my performance was so convincing?"_

She did not have an answer for him. Demons were always cunning. They would do anything, including trickery, if it meant getting their way.

He enjoyed her silence. So much so where he answered gleefully, " _Yes; it is because I too have experienced love."_

Auriel did her best to keep herself composed. She had little interest in the love life of the Lord of Hatred. "So have I… And yet, I would never have a tryst with a demon… Especially you."

" _Oh?"_ His features contorted. His grin widened, the corners raising enough to cause his glowing eyes to crease. " _You angels are not as open as demons on the matter of 'love.' Why, you may even forbid it."_ He leaned closer. She stepped backwards this time, her large violet wings flattening against her back. " _So, I redirect the question back at you. What do_ _ **you**_ _know of love?"_

She found she could not answer him. Not that she should, but even if she wished to, she found she was unable to. What _did_ she know of love? Yes, she felt "love" for her brothers and those who served under her… But, there was a love far beyond even that. It was a love for a significant other, something she had been longing for. Her grip upon her cord slacked. Why did she feel this way? What was this doubt?

" _Who is it?"_ Mephisto pried with interest. " _Is it Tyrael?"_ He circled around her, appearing at her other side. " _Imperius? Malthael?"_ The demon appeared in front of her, looming now. " _Or is it… someone else?"_

She pressed her lips into a thin line. She would not answer him. "All I know… is that 'someone' would **never** be _you._ "

He chuckled darkly. " _Ah, the sharp tongue… It returns. How delightful."_ He delighted whenever she turned spiteful. It reminded him of himself, so filled with hatred.

She quickly tried to recompose herself. This was what he wanted. He wanted her to lose her temper with him and thus lose herself to hatred. She drew Al'maiesh tighter around herself. Then, as calmly as she could manage, she began to state, "I would _never—"_

"AURIEL?!"

The female Archangel whirled around at the sound of her name. It was an echo from a corridor of the caverns. She called back to them, "I AM HERE!"

Mephisto allowed them their rendezvous. His grin tightened. He could only hear one individual approaching. His many fingers tapped together. This development was growing interesting. Perhaps he would discover the answer to one of his previous questions.

Heavy footfalls echoed closer to the room they lied within. Then, an angel burst through. Their green wings were spread wildly, runesword drawn and gray robes flowing behind them. It was none other than the Archangel of Fate, Itherael, who came to the lady's rescue.

Predictably, Itherael tensed and raised his sword against the Lord of Hatred. Unlike Auriel, he held a better hold over his emotions. And yet, they did guide him now in this moment. He disappeared, then reappeared between Auriel and Mephisto, raising his runesword protectively. "Step away from Archangel Auriel," he ordered.

Mephisto's grin cracked more. The corners threatened to split his mouth even wider. " _What is this I see here?"_

Itherael's voice spoke calmly in place of Auriel's. "I would ask you the same." His sword never lowered, though.

The demon leaned closer. Itherael swept Auriel behind him with an arm, backing away with his blade between them and Hatred.

" _You are the Archangel of Fate, are you not?"_ He snickered. " _My, I hardly recognize you, Itherael. In fact, I thought you may have been a woman, just less attractive than your companion. But now… Look what you've become."_

Itherael tensed. Auriel quickly linked her cord around his arm, tugging it back and into her own. "Do not let him get to you," she whispered. "That is what he wants." At her words, he corrected his posture and steadied his blade.

Mephisto sneered, circling the two. " _My, you two have always been close, but I never suspected this."_ Itherael made sure Auriel was behind him at all times while the demon circled them. " _What would your fellow angels think of this, hmm? I do wonder…"_

"There is nothing to think about," Itherael stated stiffly. However, Auriel could still feel him tense even with her cord around his arm. The situation currently didn't feel good. She hugged his arm, but averted her gaze elsewhere. Mephisto had addressed a concern she's had for the longest of times.

" _Ah, yes, so you acknowledge it. What will you do? What will they_ say?"

Auriel squirmed uncomfortably. Itherael noticed this and tightened his grip upon his blade. "I have had enough." With that, he teleported forward and slashed across his chest.

...Only for it to do nothing.

Mephisto cackled. What they saw before them was only an image of the Greater Evil. In reality, he was elsewhere. Itherael and Auriel balked in surprise. " _Ah, so you never suspected. Even if I lied within my soulstone, I still hold unimaginable power."_ With that said, he began to fade away, his eyes glistening within the dark. " _What will you do? You mustn't keep them waiting~"_ He faded away from view, his grin cracking wide. He hated them so much, he couldn't wait for their relationship crack and crumble, along with the Angiris Council they served.

Itherael reached down and grasped Auriel's hand. "We are safe. We should go now and return to the others."

For a moment, Auriel didn't budge, staring at where Mephisto once was. He had allowed a council member to reunite with her, and while they waited, they conversed. It was all because he wasn't even here in the first place. There was no reason he couldn't mess around even if the five Archangels were all present. That was why he had spoken with her. He wished to give her temptation, and register doubt within her mind.

And it worked.

Sadly, she turned, but did not avert her gaze from the spot where the demon once was. Her melancholy voice echoed within the caverns, as if they sought to amplify her sadness. "...Coming, Itherael…"

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I was a little nervous writing for a Greater Evil like the Lord of Hatred, Mephisto, but I'm feeling pretty good! I had to do a little bit of research right before writing though. Watched his Diablo 2 Cinematic, then some excerpts from The Veiled Prophet, and of course some wiki pages to get my brain up to speed. I have to admit, I really like the artwork of him from the Book of Cain. I noticed in his Diablo 3 thumbnail they gave him kinda glowing teal eyes, but I decided to go with his description in The Veiled Prophet more while also going with the Book of Cain illustration, which is why he has crimson eyes. (I believe they're red anyways... Too lazy to bring the excerpt back up.)

For all of those who don't know, there was a scene within the Diablo novel The Veiled Prophet that inspired this story in the first place. I will try to summarize it as quickly as I can: After the Nephalems' powers first awakened, the angels voted upon whether to spare Sanctuary or destroy it because of the Nephalems' sheer potential. However, Tyrael vied for them, and thus the Angiris Council made a pact with Mephisto to abstain from interfering with Sanctuary's growth to see what they would become. In return, Mephisto asked for custody of the captured Inarius.

As to why this writing focuses solely upon Auriel and Mephisto, Mephisto made a suggestive comment upon how their two races had birthed the Nephalem, and his eyes briefly materialized within a veil of shadows just to wink at Auriel. Auriel ignored his gesture of course. So, if any of you have wondered why people sometimes bring up Auriel and Mephisto together, that is the origin behind it, at least to my understanding (others see them as opposites, so Love vs Hatred, as Auriel is the most benevolent angel amongst the Council.)

This is sort of a lighthearted take on Mephisto, but not too much so either. He seemed really playful within the Veiled Prophet, so I decided to go with that interpretation. Other quotes of his make him seem somewhat diplomatic, if only to win skirmishes with words in place of actual combat. However, other aspects of him are due to my speculation. If my depiction of him seems inaccurate or just doesn't fit your image, my apologies! I tried, I swear!

Mephisto: I hate this story. I am awaiting all of the flames from your "reviewers."

Awww, don't be like that, Mephisto! Here's to hoping they enjoy it!

Anyways, if you've gotten this far, thank you for reading~


	2. The Dining Hall

Welcome back for chapter 2 everyone! This is the newer chapter that sets up the direction this story will be heading in. I hope you all enjoy!

If you all want more Diablo series goodness, be sure to check out my other stories too, such as Angiris!

* * *

 **Scenario 2: Dining Hall**

Auriel stared down at the table she ended up at. She never knew the day would come when she would be sitting _here_ , of all places, especially in this company.

How did this come to happen? She took a moment to think. Fallen ash. Sailing meteors. They lit up the sky, falling straight for the Angelic Hosts' forces. She was attempting to save some wounded soldiers when a meteor sailed right towards them.

And then Itherael leapt in the way.

That was all she knew. When she woke up, she found herself here, in this chair, staring across at the person… No, the _thing_ that she least wanted to see.

The being sitting across from her at the far side of the table was none other than Mephisto, the Lord of Hatred.

" _Ah, how simply_ divine _to see you awake, my dear, dear Auriel,"_ he jeered. He rested his grinning skull on his four layered skeletal hands. His horns were protruding from his proud skull, his grin forever a contradiction to his burning hatred for everything that did and did not move. That was the kind of man he was.

She looked down at herself. Her movement wasn't restricted in any way. In fact, she wasn't tied down at all. She was free to dash away and leave.

But before she could decide to do just that, one of the Lord's hands snapped up, palm facing outwards. " _Before you take your leave, there is something you would probably like to know."_

Reluctantly, she sat back down. "Make your peace, Demon."

His grin cracked wider. " _Come now; that is no way to address someone who knows where your_ friend _is."_

"What?!" Her mind reeled. Her thoughts immediately drifted to Itherael. Quickly, she calmed herself, then asked, "Where is he?"

He cackled. " _I didn't say it was a he. Did any of you say it was a he?"_ He looked around at his imaginary crowd, his arms outstretched questioningly. Of course, there was no answer. " _Looks like no one said he."_

"Tell me where he is and then we will make our leave," she ordered curtly.

" _Straight to the point, aren't you? I especially_ love _that about you."_ His voice dripped with sarcasm. It was to no surprise. Every time he spoke of love would likely be a lie.

"And I find it distasteful to continue this useless discussion much longer."

" _Won't you stick around for the main course just a bit longer?"_ he mused, using one of his slender arms to gesture at the long table.

There was an array of meals strewn about the table. Drinks that smelled of nectar and wine, and a variety of meats, fruits, and vegetables. They all would look delicious to the unsuspecting.

She responded coolly with, "Angels do not need to consume food and drink unless in the most dire of circumstances." Even if she did, though, she would never touch food served by the likes of him.

" _And what dire circumstances are those? Perhaps I can make the conditions like so."_

If she didn't know any better, she would ask what he was implying, whether he knew the weight of his words or not. The female Archangel settled for staring at him intently from across the room, boring holes into him.

" _Relax."_ He waved one of his many arms passively. " _He is_ alive, _so-to-speak. He may not be in the condition to_ walk, _but he is definitely_ alive."

"Where are you keeping him?! I need to treat him immediately!" Though she was the embodiment of Hope, even she had fretful thoughts. Was he alright? He wasn't dying, was he? She couldn't take that chance.

" _I told you to relax, Auriel,"_ he stated eerily sweetly. " _He is in competent care. My_ concubines _are looking after him as we speak."_

 _Why am I not reassured_? she thought sarcastically. "If I was there with him, he would already be healed."

" _I told you not to fret about it. Don't worry your pretty little head. Take a breather, enjoy your time while it lasts before you return to your droll job of healing the ENTIRE Angelic Host. Don't you get tired of it?"_ His glowing red eyes narrowed into slits. " _Don't you_ hate _it?"_

"No, I do not hate it. I do my duties because it's what we need to do to survive. To survive against the likes of your kind." She leaned forward, her hands placing themselves on the table. "Now, tell me where he is, or else I will have to not act so graceful."

" _Well, there_ is _a way you can get me to tell you sooner, dear Auriel,"_ he cooed.

 _Please don't let him say anything sexual,_ she groaned inwardly.

He winked at her. " _Oh, don't tense up like that, Auriel dearest. I just want you to do me a_ favor."

"If it's what I think it is—"

" _Well, it should be,"_ he mused. " _After all, it has to do with your job."_

"My job?" She looked down at her cord, Al'maiesh. "You mean—"

" _Ah, yes, I absolutely_ adore _how long that took you to figure it out."_ His long, slender fingers clacked amongst themselves as he tapped his nails together.

Auriel roved her gaze over his form. From her position, he had no external injuries. As far as internal injuries… Well, he's not much more than a _skeleton._ Her brow furrowed, staring at where his body met the edge of the table. In all honesty, his biology made little sense. How did he even sit in his chair right now? His lower half was just a long gnarled spine. The questions became even more confusing in regards to how he conceived a daughter—but, she dared not allow her thoughts to venture there. She could only sit in puzzlement, resisting the urge to pull up the tablecloth and look.

Mephisto reached behind his head, then brought the same fingers in front of his face. There was blood. His long tongue came out and licked his own blood from his fingers, all the meanwhile never averting his gaze from her hood. His eyes were narrowed, glowing like coals in an ancient, dark flame.

Her gaze averted downwards to his fingers, to the blood on them. His blood was a deep, almost black red. The drops looked like ink as thick as tar. This was the blood of a Lord of Hell.

" _Now do you see?"_ he jeered, chuckling. He turned his hand this way and that as if he had never seen such a substance before, but it was just an insignificant observation to him. " _I've had the most terrible headache after_ saving _some angels lately. I wonder why."_

"You what?" Her hidden brow remained furrowed. That didn't make any sense. Why would he save them? And secondly, why would he save them if not with some hidden motive? She would have to be cautious.

" _You're sharp. How positively_ delightful." He raised his hand, twisting his wrist. " _I got this wound before you so happened upon my doorstep, but isn't it just a delightful_ coincidence _it happened to be you."_

"Mephisto," she began icily, "please cut to the chase. What is it you want? You wish for me to heal you?"

" _That is_ exactly _what I want, yes."_

"And you want me to heal you in exchange for learning Itherael's location?"

" _Mhmm."_

She sighed. "Will you keep your word?"

" _Do you want me to sign a contract for you? I can do that."_

The angel blinked. "You… what?"

Mephisto pulled out a parchment and quill out of seemingly nowhere. He scrawled something quickly onto the page. Soon it became filled with words. Once he was done, he leaned forward and sent a gust in her direction so that the parchment fluttered to her side of the table.

Auriel snatched it out of the air, then, slowly, brought it to her face. She began to read.

" _I, Mephisto, Lord of Hatred of the Burning Hells, vow to honor my agreement with Auriel, Archangel of Hope of the High Heavens. In the document herein, I, Mephisto, vow to sign a contract in blood and offer my accurate intelligence upon Itherael, Archangel of Fate's whereabouts, in exchange for healing from Auriel, Archangel of Hope. If I am to not fulfill my part of the agreement within 24 hours of the contract being signed, I am to…"_

When Auriel continued from this point, it detailed some gruesome fates for Mephisto to inflict upon himself should he fail. Such entries caused her mouth to downturn, so she simply skimmed through said entries to avoid the gruesome imagery remaining in her mind.

" _...I do not require Archangel Auriel to sign this contract, only I in blood so as to maintain a fair deal in this agreement. No bloodletting on Archangel Auriel's end is necessary, nor her penmanship. I need only her verbal agreement to the vow at hand, which will seal the contract. No punishment will befall her if she does not fulfill her end of the bargain minus her lack of my offered intelligence, but if the lasceration on the back of my neck is not healed within 24 hours of the contract being signed, I will face none of the punishments listed above in this document and will instead cough up blood and then be cured."_

She wondered why he put these rules in place. At first it was confusing when the agreement appeared so lop-sided and in her favor… But, that was when she understood: He didn't require her to sign a contract because he knew she would never sign any contract nor any document made by a demon. She was too pure to make her mark upon anything a demon made because of the stigma of the creators. She knew what he wanted in return now.

He wanted her trust.

" _Do you have any questions?"_ he asked from across the table. " _Any remarks? Additions to the terms?"_

She raised her head to peer at him, clutching the document in her hand. She pointed at an entry in particular. "It says here, 'I _f the lasceration on the back of my neck is not healed within 24 hours of the contract being signed, I will face none of the punishments listed above in this document and will instead cough up blood and then be cured.'_ Why do you not simply write that you face no consequences in that instance?"

" _Clever girl. It's rather simple, really. I hate agreements not being met without some sort of consequence, so I put it in there to let myself know when the requirement was not met. Plain and simple."_ He waved his hand in the air dismissively as if it did not matter to him.

"I… see." He was definitely a strange man. She looked up at him. "I do have one addition to this contract you are to sign."

" _Oh? Do tell and I will correct it."_

"Archangel Itherael is not to be harmed during this agreement. He will be guaranteed your safety, and if he has already been slain before the signing of this document, then you will execute the entirety of your punishment here and now." Her hands gripped the parchment tightly. She had to test him. If Itherael has already fallen, then he would _never_ sign it. "If Itherael is alive after the terms of the agreement have been met, then he will be guaranteed safety until he returns to the High Heavens, and after this last requirement is met, hostilities are free to be in place once more."

" _You aren't going to put any failsafes for yourself?"_ he mused. " _I did not put anything in there in regards to your safety, only that you did not have to do anything past what I required."_

She could never be too careful. Even if she hoped he wouldn't double-cross her, she admitted to herself that his idea was good. "Very well. I ask for those same terms. I will not face any harm while the requirements are not met and will continue not to face any further bodily harm until I reach the High Heavens safely, after which hostilities can then resume as normal." Satisfied, she sent the parchment back to him so he could add these terms. "Is this satisfactory? Are there no objections?"

" _No, there are no objections."_ He then diplomatically took his quill in hand and filled the rest of the page with her demands. Once he was satisfied, he sent it back to her again. " _Is this agreeable?"_

She perused the document again. Her terms were indeed in there. She found no twisting of words; in fact, the phrasing was completely accurate to what she said. However, there was another term added at the bottom.

" _Archangel Auriel will be treated as a status similar to a Queen within my, Mephisto's, domain, and if any of my followers dare inflict injury or trauma upon her, they will face the torture of…"_ The listed punishments were almost too graphic to read, but all these fates appeared worse than death.

Her head raised to peer up at him again. "...Why did you add this last term?"

" _Oh, that? Because I simply_ hate _any who dare interfere with my agreements, especially since not fulfilling this agreement can affect my well-being. You understand, don't you?"_

"Hmm… Very well. But I will make one thing clear: I am _not_ becoming your queen."

" _I never said you were, only that you would receive the benefits_ of _the standing of a queen. Your position would be second only to mine, and you would have the ability to give orders to my servants as well as command your own troops in battle, although I doubt you would utilize them to their full potential. After all, you would never attack mortals or your own kin, which leads to the biggest advantage you have: collecting valuable data upon my domain and serving yourself to my resources."_ He leaned forward, his chair creaking. His eyes gleamed as he seemed to peer into her soul. " _But, as Lord of Hatred, I_ do _retain the right to put restrictions on what you do and where you can go, and I can also revoke your rights. Do you understand?"_

So this was a big opportunity for the Angelic Host, she mused. But, that did give her many questions. Why did he give her so many advantages? Why was he offering so many things just for healing an injury? If she wanted to, she could heal him within seconds. What was he planning? Surely he had some intentions of his own?

She searched the contract for invisible ink, though she only saw one inkwell on his table.

" _You're looking for something else? I can help you."_ He jeeringly grinned from across the table, his chin resting upon his interlaced fingers.

Auriel looked up at him warily. So he knew. "No, that will… not be necessary." She looked back down at the parchment. There weren't any flaws she could think of, besides a few… She frowned. She was tasked with healing the wounds of the Angelic Host, but does her compassion spread to a demon, especially of his standing? She sighed. She couldn't help herself as she sent the document back to him, saying, "I would like you to add another term."

" _Indubitably."_ He just sat there, waiting for her to add another failsafe.

"Archangel Auriel will provide further healing for Mephisto in case he sustains any further injuries while the agreements are not met."

She stared over the sheet at him, trying to gauge his reaction. No remarks just yet. No movement, either. His eyes flickered like gleaming coals, then settled. " _...Is that all?"_

She realized she was just staring at him. She nodded.

His hand outstretched. " _To me."_

And so it went. He wrote down her last term, then returned it to her for one final evaluation. She was satisfied and could think of nothing else, so she sent it back to him with no complaints.

At last, he reached behind his head, brought his thumb forward and covered in his own blood, and pressed it deep into the parchment. When it made a solid mark, he used more of his blood to sign his name. When he finished, he looked up and grinned at her.

" _It will be a pleasure working with you."_ And then a wink to seal the deal.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! If you have any questions, don't be afraid to leave a review, and I will respond as soon as the next update is out. :) Thank you for reading!


End file.
